sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney theatrical animated features
This list of theatrical animated feature films consists of animated films produced or released by The Walt Disney Studios, the film division of The Walt Disney Company. The Walt Disney Studios releases films from Disney-owned and non-Disney owned animation studios. Most films listed below are from Walt Disney Animation Studios which began as the feature animation department of Walt Disney Productions, producing its first feature-length animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 and as of 2018 has produced a total of 57 feature films.Animated films listed as produced by Walt Disney were either entirely produced prior to 1986 as part of the animation department of Walt Disney Productions or by the restructured studio unit Walt Disney Feature Animation, known after 2006 as Walt Disney Animation Studios. Some films may have been animated at various satellite animation studios as well. Beginning with Toy Story in 1995, The Walt Disney Studios also released animated films by Pixar Animation Studios, which Disney acquired in 2006. On March 20, 2019, The Walt Disney Studios acquired Blue Sky Studios as a third major animation studio upon its acquisition of 21st Century Fox assets, as well as 20th Century Fox Animation which operates as a label within 20th Century Fox. Other studio units have also released films theatrically, namely Walt Disney Television Animation's Disney MovieToons/Video Premiere unit (now DisneyToon Studios) and the studio's distribution unit, which acquires film rights from outside animation studios to release films under the Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, 20th Century Fox or previously owned Miramax film labels. In 1996, The Walt Disney Studios signed a deal with Tokuma Shoten for distribution rights to the theatrical works of Studio Ghibli worldwide (excluding Asia except for Japan and Taiwan and excluding Grave of the Fireflies which was not published by Tokuma), including what then was the most recent film, Princess Mononoke. The deal later grew to include DVD rights and newer Ghibli movies; the English language Disney release of Spirited Away won the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Studio Ghibli remains wholly independent of Disney and maintains strict creative control over the handling of the foreign language localization Disney produces.The Disney-Tokuma Deal //. Nausicaa.net. Retrieved on 2013-08-12. All of the theatrical Ghibli back catalog originally included in the deal have since been released to DVD in North America and several other countries. Other studios globally have released films through Walt Disney Pictures which maintains distribution rights in certain territories. Films Released Films distributed by Miramax Notes: Upcoming : Live-action/animation hybrid : Not produced, but released by Disney under its label. Highest-grossing films Notes Release Notes Studio/Production Notes Studio Ghibli films original release dates See also *List of Disney theatrical feature films *List of Walt Disney Animation Studios short films *List of Disney animated universe characters *List of 20th Century Fox theatrical animated features Distribution brands *List of Disney feature-length home entertainment releases *Disney Vault *Walt Disney Classics References External links *Walt Disney Animation Studios History * Category:American animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney animated films Animation Category:Lists of animated films